


And Things Remain the Same

by Brightbear



Series: The Challenge of Rattrap [2]
Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightbear/pseuds/Brightbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Rattrap has his limits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Things Remain the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a writing challenge. Prompt: Too Much  
> Contains spoilers for season 1 episode, 'Chain of Command'.

For the next few weeks, Dinobot defers to Rattrap's judgement. He's not nice about it but he pretty much follows Rattrap's orders as if he were Optimus Primal. To Rattrap it feels creepy to have the ridiculously large ex-Predacon lowering his voice respectfully and carefully, as if Rattrap is some sort of invalid that needs to be coddled.

Optimus and Rhinox say nothing but it's obvious they are pleased at this turn of events, though they try not to be when Ratrap is near. Which is just as well, because the situation is slowly driving Rattrap bananas. He punctuates this point to Rhinox by waving a banana he has pilfered from the stores of their Illustrious Leader. Rhinox smiles and is reasonable about it, which does little to improve Rattrap's mood.

Rattrap finally snaps, literally and figuratively, his front teeth cracking shut where Dinobot's clawed hand was a second before. He tells old chopperface to get a grip. There is a pause as Dinobot studies him through slanted eyes. Rattrap wonders if he's crossed a line and unknowingly disrespected the other bot's honour beyond forgiveness or civility. Instead, Dinobot responds with a quip about how getting a grip would mean getting closer to the stench of vermin and things are achingly familiar as they go downhill from there.

After that, things do more or less back to normal. At least, that's what Rattrap tells himself. If Dinobot's bickering now comes across as the banter between equals, then that's just lizard lips losing his touch or tripping over his enigmatic sense of honour. It has nothing in the pit to do with respect. And isn't mutual, not at all. That's what Rattrap tells himself.

The End


End file.
